Craving sweets
by Shana Moe
Summary: Sasuke works at a Cake shop. What happens when his sexy boss comes afterhours! ONESHOT NARUSASU


**Leave reviews please :3**

* * *

It was 9 in the evening and Sasuke was still at the cake shop finishing off another glorious cake. The young Uchiha was known for his talent in the kitchen. He loved cooking, but what he enjoyed the most was making pastries. That's why he declined every other job offer and started working at a small cake shop near the city Centre. They made an open interview, which was consisted of baking a cake appropriate for the occasion, no CV, not even a name was requested. That's why the raven showed up. Because he wanted a real interview, not some place that would take him only for his reputation. Of course his boss was quite surprised to find out who he actually was, but that happened after hiring him.

The raven smirked to himself when he thought of his boss. He wasn't a person you could just guess everything about the minute you see him. Most people (Sasuke too) would think he is an idiotic and dumb hyperactive boy, who was still acting like a teenager and had nothing to do with business. They would look down on him saying he is shallow and stupid. But after the raven got to know him he learned a few things. He might look stupid, but he is probably smarter than him, which was saying something because Sasuke was a straight A student and was sure himself he's smart. He was kind and had a big heart and a tendency to help people. Sasuke couldn't deny that his boss is hot. Only god knew how hot he really is. With his tanned skin, blue as the sky eyes, and sunny hair… he bit his lip unconsciously and gazed in the distance.

The raven's thoughts were trailing off when the door to the store rang open. He shook his head returning to the real world and put the fondant down. He cleaned his hands in his apron and went out of the kitchen, in the main hall, where costumers were allowed.

"Sir I'm sorry but we're already closed. You should return in the morning…" Sasuke lifted his gaze just to find his boss leaning on one of the displays. It was obvious that he had a drink…or two.

"Sasuke!" the blond shouted loudly "Come, have a drink with me" he patted the clear surface suggesting the other man to come and sit.

"Uzumaki, you're drunk." The raven frowned and moved over to the blond. He almost tore the bottle full of clear liquid out of his boss's hand and hid it behind his back.

"Hey, give it back!" Naruto reached out trying to retrieve his alcohol, but he tripped when the black eyed stepped back. He turned his back on him and went towards the kitchen fridge. He opened the door and placed the bottle on the highest shelf. He shut the door and almost got a heart attack when the blond startled him. He was hiding behind the refrigerator door, so Sasuke saw him after closing it. The blonde's eyes were staring in his own. He didn't look that wasted now.

"Can I have my tequila now?" he asked with a serious voice.

"Tequila? Dude! "Sasuke's eyes widened even more if possible and got closer "I'm taking it for safe keeping" His eyes scanned the other's face "You clearly don't need it anymore"

"Fine! I don't want it!" the blond clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "Instead…I'll have something sweet." Sasuke never heard his voice like that. It was low, husky and demanding it made him shiver. He swallowed down.

The blond looked at him with mischievous eyes and before Sasuke could do anything the other grabbed his arms and pushed him to the wall. Sasuke grunted from the pain that the collision caused him, arching his body forward to ease the pain. Naruto shoved him back again with the side of his arm, pushing Sasuke's chest back.

"What are you doing?!" the onyx eyed cried out furious.

Naruto smirked at the question and leaned closer to Sasuke's face. His nose brushed past his jawline making the raven's body tremble. His breath became more rapid as the blue eyed's lips traced down his neck and collarbone. The kisses made Sasuke's skin burn under the other's lips. The room temperature suddenly rose with 10 degrees

Naruto's hand got under Sasuke's shirt and traced his smooth pale skin. The raven exhaled huskily. He could feel his body burning and his limbs stopped listening to him. He buried his fingers in golden locks and turned to Naruto. The blonde grinned and then slammed his lips in Sasuke's. He bit his lip roughly and then forced his way in the boy's mouth. The kiss was hot and desperate. It made the raven forget about where he was and what was happening. The only thing he knew was that he need him. He needed Naruto so badly.

Sasuke struggled for breath and rested his head between the blonde's neck and shoulder breathing loudly against the other's skin. That made Naruto's hand which was exploring Sasuke's back sink his nails in the pale skin. The raven growled from the pain. The blonde couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him, then spun him around and pushed him towards the counter. His hand grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer and he stuck his tongue in the other's throat. He wanted him so much. He craved for him from the moment he laid his eyes on him. He pulled away breathing harshly and reached for the man's clothes. He yanked off his shirt and started kissing the smooth skin. Sasuke moaned from the feeling and tilted his head back unable to block the pleasure. The blonde removed his belt and threw it across the room. He pulled down Sasuke's pants and leaned in to kiss the bump through his boxers. He felt his cock twitch when he heard the other's cry. His hand tightened around Sasuke's hip and he finally pulled down the blue boxers. Taking the other's length in his hands he stroked it gently. Sasuke's vision blurred and he reached back digging his nails into the wooden surface. Ho looked down to see the blonde's mouth wrapping around the tip of his penis. He growled from the sensation and pulled the blonde's head forward making him choke. He chuckled slightly whispering in the other's ear "Impatient, are we?" nibbling on his ear he listened as the other boy's breaths escaped harder and harder. The raven's hands searched desperately for Naruto's body tightening on his sides. "I want you" he stuttered and pulled off the other's t-shirt. Sasuke was pushed back again, Naruto's hand stroking the other's cock. Sasuke dug his nails in Naruto's shoulders letting out a groan and leaning his forehead on his bare chest. Naruto felt his penis rise and he growled from impatience. He lifted the raven and put him on the counter leaning in for a kiss again. The other's hands wrapped around his neck and he sunk further in to the sensation. Naruto quickly climbed out of his pants, then underwear, never breaking the kiss. His hands wrapped around the raven's body, pulling him closer. The other's legs instinctively wrapped around tanned hips and he leaned in to suck the other's skin. Naruto's hand slammed the pale body on the counter sliding down he kept kissing Sasuke's skin until he reached his hips. He then bit his skin and licked the red mark. His tongue traced down the inside of Sasuke's leg. The boy shivered under the other's wet tongue. Naruto's hand wrapped the twitching cock and he slowly licked his length making Sasuke hiss with pleasure. He grinned and reached down to rub over his own member. He tightened his hand when the raven moaned loudly. He rose and pulled Sasuke's body, so now his upper half was still on the counter, his ass hanging in the air. His hands tightened around the other's legs "Wrap your legs around me" Naruto purred. He moved closer and positioned himself.

"Do it!" Sasuke growled when he felt like things were slowing down

Naruto didn't need another invitation. He slowly stuck his penis in Sasuke, making him cry out from the feeling. "Dang! You're tight" he exhaled while gripping the other's hips. He started penetrating slowly. It was hard to move but he just couldn't complain. The feeling of Sasuke's insides was making him want to thrust harder and harder. With one hand around the black haired's hips and the other pushing his body down he slammed into him. He kept thrusting feeling the pleasure build up. Sasuke kept moaning, which made Naruto want him more. He reached for the other's length and stroke it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Sasuke groaned loudly when Naruto finally hit the spot that was making his hips unconsciously move on his own. The blonde noticed that and kept thrusting until Sasuke felt himself ejaculating. His hand moved under the counter and he accidently knocked the cake he had worked on for hours before this. He frowned but was pounded into again which made him forget about it. He felt something warm inside of him and then he realized the blonde had come. Naruto bend over and whispered in Sasuke's ear "I won't cut off your wage for that. Just this once" and then he grinned again.


End file.
